<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Einfach nur Wir by Sindarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774184">Einfach nur Wir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina'>Sindarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Return of the Seven (1966), The Magnificent Seven (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Friendship/Love, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Verschiedene Momente der Nähe ... (Beitrag zum Projekt "Intimitäten")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Adams &amp; Vin, Chris Adams/Vin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tücher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts">mcicioni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hier mein Beitrag zum Projekt "Intimitäten" von Linschen auf FF.de (https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35251/1). Ich werde die Liste nicht chronologisch durchgehen, sondern (ab dem zweiten Kapitel) bunt durcheinanderwürfeln, und ich will versuchen, es den Vorgaben entsprechend "unschuldig" zu gestalten :) Hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich daraus mache.</p><p>Gewidmet, wieder einmal, der lieben mcicioni. Auf dass du ganz viel Freude bei der Lektüre hast :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du hast Arbeit bei der Postkutschengesellschaft gefunden. Ganz kurzfristig. Am Sonntag sind wir noch zusammen, tags darauf begleite ich dich hin. Nicht, dass ich es nicht einsehen würde. Wir müssen unser Haus abbezahlen, gelegentlich was zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Und Sowas ist wichtig, etwas tun ist wichtig. Wir brauchen beide hin und wieder Abwechslung. Trotzdem … </p><p>Auf dem Kutschbock holst du ein Bandana-Tuch aus der Tasche, bindest es dir um. Es hebt sich als bunter Fleck von deiner schwarzen Kleidung ab. Und vor allem ist es meins. </p><p>„Sag mal … Du hast da was, das mir gehört.“ </p><p>Du drehst dich um und wirfst mir ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Dann lässt du die Pferde antraben. <br/>„So? Dann fang mich doch.“</p><p>Wenn du dich so aufführst, erscheinst du mir gleich zehn Mal jünger. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mich zum Affen zu machen, indem ich dir nachrenne und dich packe. Du kannst es auf den staubigen Straßen gebrauchen. Ist schon in Ordnung. </p><p>Zurück aus Santa Fe, bringst du mir ein neues mit. Und ich lass dich meins behalten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kinderspiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erst hast du nur Bauchweh. Dann wird’s stündlich schlimmer, und schließlich gehst du, um es von einem Kenner angucken zu lassen. Du kehrst mit Doktor Cohn zurück. Appendizitis. Eine Entzündung, und da muss gleich was gemacht werden. Ihr habt alles Nötige mitgebracht. </p><p>Du ziehst dich aus, und trotz deines Schweigens merke ich, wie weh dir manche Bewegungen tun. Du hast nur einen flüchtigen Blick für das bereitliegende Skalpell übrig, ehe du dich hinlegst. Kurz krallen sich deine schlanken Finger in die Bettdecke. Dann entspannst du sie wieder, oder zwingst dich dazu, schließt die Augen und atmest ergeben in das süßlich riechende Tuch, das ich dir vor Mund und Nase halte. </p><p>Ich würde dir gern was sagen  –  ein wenig Wärme wäre jetzt kaum verkehrt. Oder einfach einen Witz reißen, in der schwachen Hoffnung, dich so aufzumuntern. Aber wir sind nicht allein. Daher bleibe ich stumm, drücke nur kurz deine Schulter. </p><p>Nach einigen langen Minuten zitterst du, verlierst das Bewusstsein. Dann ist es an mir, darauf zu achten, dass du nicht vor der Zeit aufwachst, und dass du ruhig bleibst. Ich habe vor allem dein Gesicht im Blick. Die Konturen deines Kopfes treten scharf hervor. Deine Augen sind geschlossen, du bist fast kalt während du vorher Fieber hattest, und es ist kaum Atmung da. Ich passe auf, dass du nicht zuckst, keine Schmerzen hast. Ein Mal schreist du leise auf, erwachst aber nicht. Nur hinterher, als ich helfe, dich zu verbinden, sehe ich den langen Schnitt. </p><p>Wir decken dich zu und der Doktor öffnet ein Fenster. </p><p>„Der Durchzug wird gut tun“, bemerkt er und nickt zu dir hinüber. Ich bin sehr dafür. Weg mit dem Chloroform für uns alle, sonst werden wir auch noch beduselt. Dürfte dann ein wenig eng im Bett werden ...</p><p>Nachdem er mir ein paar Ratschläge für dich gegeben hat, verabschiedet er sich bis zum nächsten Tag. Ich bleibe bei dir. Als du wieder zu dir kommst, sehe ich, dass es dir schonmal besser ging – und du hast noch immer was von der Betäubung in deinem Blick. Aber es gesellt sich auch Wärme dazu, als du mich erkennst.</p><p>„Durst?“</p><p>Du nickst. Und ich habe keine andere Wahl, als dir zu erklären, dass das noch ein paar Stunden warten muss. Du wirkst nicht sehr begeistert, sagst aber auch nichts dazu. Es hat nun einmal seine Richtigkeit. </p><p>Wir schweigen eine Weile. Du bist zu abgeschlagen, um dich zu unterhalten, und ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Doch ich will dich auch nicht einfach alleinlassen.</p><p>„Er wollte, dass ich hüpfe“, sagst du schließlich, klingst ein wenig undeutlich. Mir ist klar, dass du die Untersuchung meinst. „Hüpfen. Dummes Kinderspiel." </p><p>Du lächelst fast, und ich lächle wirklich, als ich an Händeklatschen denke, an einen Wutausbruch, an Alkohol und an Chico. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.</p><p>Ich fühle deine Stirn. Schon besser, fast wie es sollte. Und deine Wunde … </p><p>„Lass mal sehen.“ Ich hebe kurz die Decke an. Am Verband ist ein wenig Blut. Aber nicht besorgniserregend. </p><p>„Und?“ Du bist noch immer leicht abwesend, aber es scheint dich zu amüsieren, und du erwartest mein Urteil, als wüsste ich alles dazu. </p><p>Also erzähle ich dir einfach, was nun ansteht – in der Hoffnung, dass du es noch nicht gehört hast. </p><p>„Nicht schlecht. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du schon heute wieder aufstehen. Wenn du aber ein Kalb oder so hochheben willst, mach ich das für dich. Und für morgen darfst du dir aussuchen, was ich koche. Einzige Bedingung: Es muss Suppe sein.“ Der Doktor schwor sonst auf Hühnersuppe, aber du brauchtest eher klare Brühe. </p><p>„Mein Leibgericht also.“ Du seufzt, und lachst auf, und zuckst zusammen. Aber dein „Danke.“ danach ist ehrlich, und das, obwohl du noch gar kein Interesse an Essen hast, eher im Gegenteil. Müde bist du außerdem. </p><p>Es wird wieder besser. Aber das braucht noch Zeit, und die haben wir auch.</p><p>Ich bleibe bei dir. Und streichle dich in den Schlaf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kommen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wir haben es geschafft. Alle Gewehre, die sich die Bauern leisten konnten, sind gefunden, und in wenigen Stunden brechen wir auf. Ich frage mich flüchtig, wer von uns wieder zurückkehren wird – dann verscheuche ich diesen Gedanken. Was kommt, das kommt. Und genaugenommen haben wir keinen Ort, an den wir zurückkehren könnten. Schließlich gehören wir nirgendwo hin. Nein, wenn wir das überleben, ziehen wir wieder durch die Gegend. Ziellos. Und allein. Ein alter Hut ...</p><p>In den nächsten Wochen aber werden wir uns vor Gesellschaft verschiedener Art kaum retten können. Es geht schon damit los, dass du bei mir schläfst. Lange her, dass so etwas passiert. Ein wenig ungewohnt ist es schon. Aber … ich würde nicht behaupten, dass es sich falsch anfühlt. </p><p>Im Zimmer, das für diese eine Nacht unseres ist, ziehen wir uns aus. Ich gönne mir noch eine letzte Zigarre vor dem Schlafen und in der Zivilisation – die nächste gibt es wohl erst irgendwo in der Wildnis. Unsere Betten stehen weit auseinander. Du machst eine Bemerkung, es entsteht ein Gespräch, wir unterhalten uns ein wenig. Dafür kommst du auf mein Bett herüber. Ist ja auch praktischer so. </p><p>Es wird spät. Ich schlage die Decke zurück und will darunterschlüpfen. Gleich stehst du auf. </p><p>„Wand- oder Zimmerseite?“, fragst du stattdessen und lächelst mich an. </p><p>Ich stutze. Meinst du wirklich …? Dann rücke ich beiseite und lasse dich neben mich. Du streifst kurz meine Schulter und wieder denke ich, wie seltsam das alles ist. Aber es vergeht nicht viel Zeit, bis mir warm wird. Ich entspanne mich und schließe die Augen. </p><p>Neben dir sitzen … Neben dir reiten … Warum sollte ich nicht auch neben dir liegen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mittelabstand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier ein kleiner "Sprung", das Ficlet spielt nach dem zweiten Film :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meine Spanischkenntnisse sind lausig. Ich habe diese Sprache einfach nie wirklich gebraucht; ich war nicht so viel an der Grenze, wie du. Mit Manuel war das ein echtes Manko, und auch wenn er nicht mehr … Es kann nicht schaden, wenigstens einen Schwatz darin halten zu können. Und darum beginnst du, es mir beizubringen. </p><p>„Manchmal kommt es auch auf dein Urteil an“, bemerkst du, nachdem wir das grundlegende Einmaleins durchhaben. Jetzt wird’s also haarig, alles klar. „Wenn etwas weit weg von dir ist, nimmst du ein anderes Wort, als wenn es sich in der Nähe befindet. Kann räumlich sein. Oder zeitlich. Oder gefühlsmäßig.“ </p><p>Du begegnest meinem fragenden Blick und lächelst leicht. </p><p>„Räumlich ist es am einfachsten zu zeigen. Schau.“ Du hebst deine Hand. „<em>Esta mano</em>. Diese Hand. Weil sie nah bei mir ist. Und <em>esa mano</em> weiter weg, bei dir.“ Du beugst dich zu mir herüber und berührst meine Hand, hältst sie kurz fest. Deine Finger sind schlank, aber es liegt Kraft darin. „Würde noch jemand da hinten sitzen, hätte er <em>aquella mano</em>, die Hand dort.“ </p><p>Ich nicke. Klar soweit. Aber eine Frage habe ich doch, und ich schaffe es nicht ganz, mir das Grinsen zu verbeißen. </p><p>„Macht’s dir was aus, mir das zweite nochmal zu erklären?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sonne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach etwa einer Woche, in der wir wechselweise Wache gehalten, mit den Bauern Schießen geübt oder Gräben ausgehoben haben, waschen wir uns schließlich. Nicht, dass wir uns für jemanden zurechtmachen müssten. Sotero und die anderen pfeifen darauf, solange wir nur tun, weshalb wir gekommen sind, und die Sommer hier sind lang und heiß. Wir werden in absehbarer Zeit wieder aufhören, nach Nelken zu duften. Trotzdem sind wir noch wochenlang hier, und brauchen uns derweil nicht gehen zu lassen wie irgendwelche Tippelbrüder.</p><p>Wir holen uns Wasser vom Brunnen, verzichten aufs Erhitzen. Die Kühle ist ja ganz angenehm. Seit unserer Ankunft habe ich keine erwachsenen Frauen im Dorf gesehen. Ist nicht als Pokal für uns gedacht, dass sie fehlen, soviel steht fest. Aber ich bin es gewohnt, warum denke ich überhaupt noch daran?</p><p>Trotzdem gehen wir hinter die Häuser, außer Sichtweite. Nicht nötig, eine Vorstellung fürs ganze Dorf zu bieten.</p><p>Nachdem wir uns abgetrocknet haben und in frische Kleidung geschlüpft sind, will ich den anderen folgen, zurück in den Ort. Da bleibt mein Blick an dir hängen. Du siehst … anders aus als sonst. Dein Haar ist nicht verschwitzt, nicht struppig. Es ist glatt und es glänzt. Wie Gold, würde Harry sagen. Das kann ich auch erkennen. Und vielleicht mehr noch wie die Sonne, ganz hell. Es sieht schön aus … </p><p>Mit einem Schritt bin ich bei dir, strecke langsam die Hand aus und nehme eine Haarsträhne zwischen die Finger, spiele ein wenig damit und beobachte, wie sich das Licht in ihr fängt. Es ist schön. Und ich sollte das einstellen. </p><p>Aber du machst dich nicht los, und wartest, und streifst leicht meinen Arm, als wir schließlich zu den anderen gehen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zweitlöffel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wenn wir zu Hause essen, läuft es meistens auf was Einfaches hinaus. Wir sind beide keine großen Köche, und sollte es neben dem Hauptgang doch mal einen Nachtisch geben … Ein verkohltes Etwas macht nicht gerade Lust auf weitere Versuche. Manchmal gibt es eine Kleinigkeit von den Nachbarn, um Weihnachten rum oder zu Festen, deren Namen wir erst kennenlernen. Und wenn wir mal im Hotel essen, dann darf es auch etwas mehr sein. Du fliegst da nicht immer drauf, kannst aber auch ein Leckermaul sein. Von Zeit zu Zeit.</p><p>„Der Kuchen sah noch gut aus“, bemerke ich, als wir fertig sind. „Bock darauf?“</p><p>Du zuckst die Achseln.<br/>„Hol ihn ruhig.“</p><p>Keine Begeisterung deinerseits – aber das habe ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Ich bringe ein großes Stück an unseren Tisch und habe kaum zu essen angefangen, als ich sehe, dass du nun doch Interesse hast.</p><p>Ehe du fragen kannst, stoße ich unter dem Tisch leicht deinen Fuß an. Und reiche dir den anderen Löffel, den ich wohlweislich eingesteckt habe.</p><p>„Komm, hau rein.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fühlen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich hab mir die Hand verletzt. Die ganze Geschichte verheilt gut, juckt aber wie Hölle. Ich nehme den Verband ab. Ja, das war’s eigentlich. Sogar der größte Quacksalber könnte sehen, dass ich keinen mehr brauche. Höchstens noch, um nicht mit dem Schorf irgendwo hängenzubleiben. Also gut. Aber davor will ich mich noch vorsichtig – </p><p>Ich merke, wie du neben mich trittst, lasse mich aber nicht stören. Du hattest auch schon so manche Macke, ich überrasche dich mit nichts.</p><p>Aber kaum setze ich zum Kratzen an, ziehst du meine Hand zu dir heran.<br/>„Finger weg.“</p><p>Du machst kurzen Prozess und verbindest meine Wunde neu. Dann reibst du eine Weile darüber, nimmst auch deine Fingernägel zu Hilfe, aber ganz leicht nur. Schon besser … Mit der anderen Hand hältst du mich fest. Sie fühlt sich warm an.</p><p>„So. Das ist vorläufig das höchste der Gefühle“, sagst du schließlich und lässt mich los.</p><p>Ich lächle.<br/>„Glaub ich dir nicht.“</p><p>Und dann berühre ich dich. Reibe nun dich, ganz woanders, und lasse meine Hand dort. Und fühle, wie du mir antwortest. Da braucht keiner von uns eine Heilungszeit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lesen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier tut eine kleine Übersetzung Not :) </p><p>Raring (Schwedisch)    -   Schatz, Süßer (von rar/teuer/selten)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geschichten wurden nicht vorgelesen, sondern erzählt. So kannte ich es von meinen Großeltern. Wenn wir am Feuer saßen, oder beim Kochen der Flusskrebse im Frühling. Lustige Geschichten und Abenteuer, aber auch Geschichten von früher. Von brennenden Dörfern und von Schiffen, die sie übers Meer trugen, weit weit weg, bis in den Süden. Ich beherrschte ihre Sprache nicht wirklich, aber folgen konnte ich doch. Und später kam uns auch ein Märchenbuch auf Englisch ins Haus.</p><p>Das alles ist lange her, und heute reden du und ich nicht oft über diese Dinge. Ich weiß, dass auch dir das ein oder andere erzählt wurde, oder vorgelesen, und dass auch du das mochtest – viel mehr aber auch nicht.</p><p>Als wir einmal wieder in den Laden gehen, um uns mit allem einzudecken, was nicht aus dem Garten oder aus dem Stall kommt, ändert sich das. Du winkst mich zu der kleinen Auswahl an Büchern hinüber, und ich stutze. Eigentlich lesen wir nur mal Zeitung. Kochbücher wären an uns verschwendet. Was kann es also sein?</p><p>„Schau mal, <em>Raring</em>“, sagst du leise und schlägst eines der Bücher auf. Ich frage nicht, was das letzte Wort bedeutet. Ich mag den Klang, also willst du mich damit vermutlich nicht zum Teufel wünschen. Das genügt, zumindest vorerst.</p><p>Es sind schwedische Märchen, übersetzt. Du zeigst mir eines deiner liebsten, und wir stehen nebeneinander und lesen es zusammen. Wir stehen wirklich eng nebeneinander. Aber als ich das merke, rücke ich irgendwie trotzdem nicht weg.</p><p>Und du auch nicht. Bis du das Buch, viel zu bald, wieder zurücklegst.</p><p>„Zeit zu gehen. Sonst versucht der Verkäufer noch, uns das Ding anzudrehen.“ Du wirfst mir ein Lächeln zu und rollst mit den Augen. „Weil er denkt, wir suchen was für unseren Fratz aus.“</p><p>„Erklär mir bei Gelegenheit, wie wir den gemacht haben sollen.“</p><p>An deinem Blick sehe ich, dass deine Antwort eine ist, die du mir lieber zu Hause gibst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Abwarten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als ich wieder erwache, bin ich erstmal baff. Die Sonne ist nicht abgetaucht, noch lange nicht. Aber sie steht weit tiefer, als erwartet. Noch immer ist es sehr warm.</p><p>Wir wollten nur unseren Pferden eine Pause gönnen und auch einen Schluck trinken. Wir hatten uns hingesetzt, uns nur kurz hingestreckt … Dann mussten wir eingeschlafen sein. Aus Versehen, und doch wie miteinander abgemacht, ganz ohne Worte. So, wie wir früher am Tag gleichzeitig abgestiegen waren, als wir bei O’Reilly ankamen. Oder als die Reihenfolge im Gespräch mit ihm uns einfach klargewesen war. Einmal du, einmal ich.</p><p>Ich blicke dich an. Du liegst neben mir, auf dem Rücken, und duselst immer noch. Es ist merkwürdig, dich so zu sehen, ganz weich und entspannt, nicht in Bewegung. Merkwürdig. Und schön.</p><p>Und ich schaue dein Gesicht an. Deine Hände, ruhig verschränkt. Dein Hemd ist wie immer ganz zugeknöpft. Im Hotel hättest du es sicher geöffnet.</p><p>Ich will dich nicht wecken. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Bis zum Abend müssen wir noch ein Stück weiterkommen, aber … Wenn du müde bist, solltest du dich ausruhen.</p><p>An meinen Sattel gelehnt, setze ich mich so hin, dass ich für uns beide wachbleiben kann.</p><p>Mit einem langen Ausatmen drehst du dich zu mir und schläfst weiter, ruhig, friedlich.</p><p>Ich schließe nochmal kurz die Augen. Und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, dich beim Aufwachen wieder neben mir zu finden. Aber in einem Bett. Und nicht nur ein Mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Verkleinerung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wenn ich früher für mich sein wollte, nahm ich manchmal einfach meine Decke und warf sie über den Tisch. Ein paar Kissen dazu, und schon hatte ich eine Höhle. Meine Schwester kam manchmal auch hinein – wenn ich nichts dagegen hatte. Vater nicht. Ihn wollte ich dort nicht sehen. Und weil er vielleicht trotzdem gekommen wäre, baute ich dieses Versteck nur, wenn er nicht zu Hause war. </p><p>Wir machen gerade keine sehr sonnige Zeit durch. Ein Haus haben wir zwar, aber um die Miete zu zahlen, brauchen wir bald einen sicheren Broterwerb – kein Entlanghangeln an kurzen Arbeiten. Dass wir mit möglichst vielen aus der Stadt gut stehen müssen, fühlt sich manchmal wie eine Viecherei an. Und wir lernen erst, zusammen zu leben. Manchmal geraten wir aneinander, auch wegen Kleinkram.</p><p>Dabei steht im Mittelpunkt doch ganz anderes …</p><p>„Ich weiß da was“, verkünde ich eines Abends, als wir beieinanderliegen, und ehe du etwas sagen kannst, ziehe ich die Decke über uns beide, bis wir ganz darunter sind. Dunkel und warm. Ein bisschen stickig auch. Und vor allem nur wir.</p><p>„Was wird das hier?“ Du klingst ein wenig skeptisch, aber das macht nichts. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich in etwas einführe.</p><p>„Wir machen’s uns mal einfacher. Hier ist die Welt ganz klein.“</p><p>Du schnaubst.<br/>„Na, solange wir nicht mitschrumpfen …“</p><p>Das ist der Freibrief. Ich streichle deinen Arm. Dann streichst du bald über meine Schulter, kraulst meinen Nacken. Wir rücken nah zusammen, umarmen uns und kuscheln, kuscheln einfach nur. Wir sperren alles andere aus. Mehr brauchen wir nicht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Beidhändig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich mag die Leichtigkeit, die du an dir hast – eigentlich bei allem. Beim Schwingen in den Sattel. Beim Angehen neuer Aufgaben, in unserem Haus und überhaupt. Beim Ausziehen (und es ärgert mich kaum noch, wenn dabei etwas auf dem Boden landet und du es erst anderntags wegräumst) … Auch beim Umgang mit mir, ja.</p><p>Aber du hast dir die Hand verstaucht, darum braucht nun manches mehr Zeit. Du schaffst es, deine Hose anzuziehen und sie unfallfrei zu schließen. Auch, dir das Hemd halb zuzuknöpfen. Trotzdem ist es ein ziemliches Gefummel – wie denn auch nicht?</p><p>Du bittest nicht um Hilfe. Und ich will mir das schließlich nicht länger ansehen.</p><p>„Lass mich das machen.“</p><p>Ich trete vor dich und mache dort weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Du sagst nichts, und legst eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, und lässt sie langsam tiefer gleiten. Ich spüre deinen Blick auf mir. Mir wird warm. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Als es geschafft ist, hole ich noch dein Bandana aus deiner Tasche und binde es dir um. Ich trage nur eines, wenn ich es für die Arbeit brauche. Du immer noch so gut wie jeden Tag. Wie früher. Wie damals.</p><p>Du nickst dankend. Und dann ziehst du mich zu dir heran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kissentausch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Du warst echt krank. Inzwischen geht es wieder besser. Ich bringe dir mein Kissen rüber, sodass du dich im Bett gut aufrichten kannst, und wir verbringen den Abend mit Lesen – du einen Roman von der letzten Weihnachtsfeier, ich eine Zeitung. Wir spielen auch Poker. Es bleibt bei einer Partie, denn du wirst müde, und schließlich schläfst du ein.</p><p>Ich sehe dich an. Du scheinst es ganz angenehm zu haben, auch wenn du nur halb liegst. Ich will dich nicht wecken, und würde ich mein Kissen kassieren, würde das todsicher geschehen.</p><p>Allmählich will ich auch pennen. Was tun? Ein paar Klamotten zusammenwerfen und die nehmen? Oder aber … Ich zögere nur kurz, dann strecke ich mich aus, bette meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß.</p><p>Obwohl ich es behutsam mache, rührst du dich bald ein wenig – was hier vielleicht auch kein Wunder ist, Stoff hin oder her. Ich warte stumm ab. Auch du sagst nichts, streichst mir nur leicht übers Haar, und bald kommt deine Hand wieder neben mir zu liegen. Ruhig. In Träume zurückgekehrt.</p><p>Es ist einen Tick ungewohnt. Ich spüre dich. Denke daran, dass du unter mir bist. Und daran, was dir gefallen könnte. Ich lerne dich immer besser kennen und weiß schon recht gut, was.</p><p>Später.</p><p>Jetzt ist es schön, einfach nur auf dir zu liegen. Und so einzuschlafen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nachts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich erwache und bleibe wach. Das bekannte Gedankenkarussell. Verdammt nochmal.</p><p>Aber weil ich nicht allein daliege, fällt es leichter, das anzunehmen. Du bist bei mir, und du schläfst, und ich kann deinen Atem hören, dich betrachten. Gar nicht so übel. Und besser, als mich herumzuwälzen.</p><p>Du schnarchst ein wenig, drehst dich zu mir. Ich streiche dir vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Und dann, irgendwie, beuge ich mich vor und küsse dich auf die Wange. Ganz leicht nur, eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Berührung.</p><p>Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Dass du aufwachst. Oder dass du es nicht tust.</p><p>So kopflos, das alles. Gefühlsduselig. Als könnte ich nicht mehr alleine sein. Dabei bin ich noch nicht lange mit dir, und vielleicht geht alles in die Brüche. Dann muss jeder wieder für sich klarkommen.</p><p>Genug mit diesen Launen. Ich sollte mich zusammennehmen, die Augen schließen, einfach wieder schlafen.</p><p>Stattdessen rücke ich näher an dich heran. Und mache es erneut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Tagewerk ist getan. Wir haben gegessen und setzen uns noch ein wenig an den Kamin. Ich erwarte keine tiefschürfenden Gespräche mehr, nicht an diesem Abend. Aber du überraschst mich. Und gehst gleich Jahre zurück.</p><p>„Sag mal, was könntest du von deinen alten Herrschaften mitbekommen haben?“</p><p>Ein unseliges Thema. Weg damit.<br/>„Lass gut sein.“</p><p>Du bist selbst kein Freund solcher Fragen. Und wir haben eine stumme Absprache darüber. Also warum … ?</p><p>„Sag nicht, dass du darauf kommst, weil wir heute bei den Byrnes waren.“ Sie hatten gutes Brot. Aber ihre Kinder waren einfach nur naseweis, und das schien die Eltern nicht zu kümmern.</p><p>„Niemals.“ Du grinst mich an, wirst dann wieder ernst. „Ich meine das damals im Dorf.“</p><p>Na danke … Wie ich es liebe, mich daran zu erinnern – vor allem an meinen schweren Patzer am Ende.<br/>„Was?“</p><p>„Diese Drohung, dass du jeden erschießt, der … Du weißt schon. Wie du da ausgerastet bist. War das nur so, oder …?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung, verdammt.“ Die Worte sind heraus, ehe ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht habe.</p><p>Du zweifelst es nicht an und sagst auch sonst nichts mehr, lässt mir alle Zeit.</p><p>Ich weiß tatsächlich nicht, wo ich was herhabe. Was ich schon mit auf die Welt brachte. Was ich zu Hause mitbekam. Was im Krieg. Und was danach.</p><p>Andererseits … </p><p>Es könnte passen. Dass Sotero uns einfach hatte wegschicken wollen. Dass der Vertrag mit uns plötzlich hinfällig war. Dass unser Wort nichts galt. Als hätten wir uns verstellt. Als hätten wir keine festen Prinzipien. Und er hatte sich aufgespielt, als hätte er die Macht über uns. Über <em>mich</em>. Das war eine Beleidigung gewesen. Darauf musste man antworten, sofort. Schlagkräftig. Als Kind. Und als Mann. Sonst verlor man so ziemlich alles.</p><p>„Verletzte Ehre", bemerke ich schließlich. „Musterbild des Südens.“</p><p>„Die wilden Buben dort sind also kein Märchen.“</p><p>Ich winke nur ab, lasse mich nicht von deinem lockeren Tonfall mitziehen.</p><p>Ich meide New Orleans, als wäre es vergiftet. Schon sehr lange. Nicht, dass ich froh darüber wäre. Man verließ Familie und Zuhause nicht – ich hatte es getan. Aus Gründen. Der Beginn eines verkorksten Lebens …</p><p>Was hätten sie zu meinem Verhalten gesagt? Hätten sie sich gefreut, dass ich wenigstens das gelernt hatte? Ich werde es nie erfahren. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer von ihnen noch da ist. Und nun denke ich wieder an sie, sinnloserweise.</p><p>Mir schnürt sich die Kehle zu. Verdammt. Ich wende mich ab.</p><p>Unbeirrt nimmst du meine Hand, spielst ein wenig mit meinen Fingern. Mir ist erst gar nicht danach. Aber ich lasse dich machen, und nach einer Weile tröstet es mich. Warum auch immer.</p><p>„Von meinem habe ich gelernt, nicht zu tief ins Glas zu sehen“, sagst du schließlich leise, und mir ist klar, dass du deinen Vater meinst. „Wobei … gelernt trifft's nicht so ganz. War mehr das abschreckende Beispiel.“</p><p>Ich sehe dich an. Du hast einen scherzenden Tonfall. Zu gelöst für das, was dahintersteht. Natürlich.</p><p>Und dann schüttelst du es ab. Das Feuer ist inzwischen fast heruntergebrannt.<br/>„Komm, Zeit für Nachtisch. Lass uns Bratäpfel machen.“</p><p>„Solange sie nicht in Flammen aufgehen.“ Wundern würde es mich nicht.</p><p>Du knuffst mich in die Seite.<br/>"Wir passen eben auf."</p><p>Als die ganze Freude vor sich hin brutzelt, setzen wir uns wieder, diesmal auf eine Decke, und warten einfach nur und sind zusammen. Ich spreche nicht aus, was ich denke, weil es zu verflucht schmalzig wäre. Ich suche nur nach deiner Hand. Vielleicht weißt du es auch so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du, wart mal. Einfacher, wenn ich das mache.“</p><p>Du scheinst erst nicht zu hören und versuchst, dich weiter allein durchzuwursteln. Du hast es geschafft, dich zu rasieren. Die Wangen. Das Kinn. Langsam und ohne dein übliches Geschick. Nun hebst du die Klinge höher, zögerst ein wenig, probierst herum. Du hältst sie in deiner Linken. Dein rechter Arm ist gebrochen. Seit zwei Tagen erst – aber das genügt, um uns beide teils auf dem Zahnfleisch gehen zu lassen.</p><p>„Gut,“ sagst du schließlich und reichst sie mir. „Nur schneide mich ja nicht.“</p><p>„Dann zapple nicht rum.“</p><p>Ich spüre, dass du dich zu mir umdrehen willst, mit bloßen Widerworten oder etwas Garstigem auf den Lippen. Dann begnügst du dich mit einem leisen „Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig“, ohne mich dabei anzusehen.</p><p>Ich verkneife mir die passende Antwort. Du bist nicht wütend auf <em>mich</em>. Nicht wirklich. Seit dem Sturz ist einfach eine Riesenmenge anders. Im Bett kannst du nicht liegen, wie gewohnt, und auch sonst nicht alles machen. Und viele Dinge dauern ein Vielfaches länger – oder sind gar nicht möglich. Manchmal nimmst du es so hin. Meistens sogar. Wenigstens vordergründig. In anderen Fällen aber …</p><p>Während ich dich rasiere, denke ich lieber an Schöneres. Ein Anfang von dem, was auch in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten möglich ist – und was wir schon gemacht haben. Manchmal magst du es, mir mit den Fingern durchs Haar zu fahren. Bei dir kann ich’s nicht genauso tun. Aber ich streichle gern deine Arme. Deine Brust. Und auch <em>dort</em>, vor allem dort.</p><p>Als ich fertig bin, streiche ich über deinen Kopf, kraule ihn leicht. Das hab ich noch nie getan, gefällt mir auch nicht schlecht. Und ich halte ein paar Erklärungen parat, für den Fall, dass du Sturm läufst. Gerade kann man das bei dir nicht immer wissen.</p><p>Aber du bleibst still, entspannst dich ein wenig. Dann drehst du dich um, bekommst meine Hand zu fassen und drückst sie kurz.</p><p>„Wer auch immer sagte, er macht das mit links … Was für ein Narr, wirklich.“ Und du lächelst. Nicht sehr fröhlich zwar, aber du tust es. Und deine Worte kommen so nah an ein Eingeständnis heran, wie du nur kannst. Wirklich jammern, das würdest du nie.</p><p>Ich lächle zurück und versuche, dich zu überzeugen. Und mich auch.<br/>
„Das geht schnell vorbei, wirst schon sehen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Zeigen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seit wir zusammenleben, werden immer mal wieder Erinnerungen wach. Manche ein bisserl bittersüß. Von früher. Von meinem alten Herrn, wie er eine Melodie summte und begann, mit Mutter zu tanzen. Ein Bein, das andere Bein, eine Drehung und nach vorne – und immer so weiter. Mit der Zeit machte er’s immer seltener. Schreien, Geschirr zerdeppern oder uns durchbläuen war doch viel lustiger. Jedenfalls, wenn man hackevoll war.</p><p>Manchmal wird in unserer Stadt gefeiert, Hochzeit oder was anderes. Dann und wann gehen wir hin, schauen zu, tanzen auch mal. Aber nie miteinander.</p><p>Eigentlich juckt mich das nicht. Gibt genug anderes. Es sei denn, einfach mal so …</p><p>„Bock, einen Tanz aus der Alten Welt zu lernen?“ Es ist Abend, wir haben getrunken, und ich frage dich, ohne groß nachzudenken.</p><p>Du blickst mich ein wenig zweifelnd an.<br/>„Ich werde es überleben. Sag, was muss ich machen?“</p><p>Nur so gedacht und dann allein umgesetzt. Alles, um dich nicht führen zu lassen. Warum wundert mich das nicht?</p><p>„Gibt so nur ein Kuddelmuddel. Komm, stell dich neben mich.“ Du seufzt, folgst dem aber, und ich nehme deine Hand. Gehört hier dazu. Netter Nebeneffekt. „Ich heb mein linkes Bein, du dein rechtes. Ja, so … Nach außen drehen, und …“</p><p>Wir kriegen es ganz gut hin. Ein wenig Musik wäre nicht verkehrt, aber keiner da, der sie spielen könnte. Und die Melodie summen will ich nicht – das wäre dann wieder zu viel.</p><p>„So kommst du auf jeden Fall noch unter die Haube“, sage ich schließlich.</p><p>Du schüttelst den Kopf, ballst die Faust und bewegst sie betont langsam auf mich zu. Ich fange sie ab und du lachst mich an.</p><p>Vielleicht sollten wir das öfter machen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Feierabend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endlich sind wir wieder zu Hause. Nach dem Gerumpel auf dem Kutschbock ist das ein richtiges Fest. Nur ein Feuer anzünden, etwas Einfaches kochen, und dann eine Weile sitzen. Vor allem letzteres. Mein Rücken bringt mich noch um.</p><p>„Geh doch schonmal in die Falle“, sagst du schließlich. „Ich komm gleich nach.“</p><p>„Ich will noch nicht schlafen.“ Nur auf dem Stuhl bleiben und schweigen. Ist das zu viel verlangt?</p><p>„Meinte ich auch nicht.“ Wunderlich, wie du manchmal bist, ziehst du ohne Erklärung dein Hemd aus und hängst es vor den Kamin. „Komm, deins kann auch runter.“</p><p>Ich sehe dich nur an und tue nichts.</p><p>„Ich will gleich mal deinen Rücken abreiben“, fügst du hinzu, und ich habe nichts dagegen, und nicke, und mache mich fertig. Allerdings …</p><p>„Und wie sieht es mit deinem aus? Bereit für dieses Spektakel?“</p><p>„Immer doch.“</p><p>Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wenn ich durch bin, werde ich dich auch richtig durcharbeiten …</p><p>Ich strecke mich auf unserem Bett aus, schließe die Augen und warte. Bald legst du etwas über mich. Dein Hemd. Der Stoff fühlt sich warm an, und wie er so an meinem Rücken ist … Vielleicht bin ich doch keine 100 Jahre alt. Wird schon ein bisschen besser.</p><p>Dann nimmst du ihn weg, und streichelst leicht über mich, und knetest meine Muskeln. Ich mag es, deine Hände zu spüren.</p><p>Es geht mir so gut inzwischen, ich könnte so liegenbleiben, einfach einschlafen. Aber es geht nicht, dass ich nur nehme. Geben will ich auch.</p><p>Ich setze mich auf, streiche über deinen Arm.<br/>„Dann leg dich mal hin, los.“</p><p>„Da hat’s aber einer eilig.“ Du klingst amüsiert.</p><p>„Nun mach es einfach.“ Weil ich nichts dahabe, um dich vorab zu wärmen, lasse ich mich auf dich sinken. Nur ein wenig abgestützt, damit du es angenehm hast. Mir gefällt es auch, wie ich merke – aber das kann warten. „Keine Diskussionen. Sonst schlafe ich am Ende genau hier ein. Du hattest mich fast so weit.“</p><p>Du sagst nichts dazu, und ich löse mich von dir, und massiere dich. Fühlt sich gut an, dich zu berühren.</p><p>Nach einer Weile seufzt du behaglich, und drehst dich auf den Rücken, und bietest mir deinen ausgestreckten Arm an.<br/>„Wenn du ganz so weit sein willst …“</p><p>Und ich lege mich neben dich, in deine Umarmung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Katzenwäsche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wasser ist warm. Komm.“</p><p>Ich schlage die Decke zurück, setze mich auf, komme langsam auf die Beine. Noch eine Spur wackelig vom Fieber. Kein Wunder, dass du nicht dafür bist. Aber ich werde noch mehr als einen Tag im Bett bleiben, und das lieber nicht in Form eines halben Stinktiers. Da muss eine schnelle Wäsche her.</p><p>Du hast die Wanne gefüllt, deine Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt. Bei dir angekommen, widerstehe ich dem Drang, mich kurz abzustützen. Gleich kann ich mich ja setzen. Ich lasse meine Unterbuxe auf den Boden fallen – hinterher nehme ich eh eine andere. Und dann bin ich auch schon im Wasser.</p><p>Nette Idee, das. Ich wasche mich schlecht und recht, mache auch mein Haar nass und will es gerade einseifen, als ich deinem nicht eben glücklichen Blick begegne.</p><p>„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dir so viel Zeit lässt …“</p><p>Dann hättest du es mir einfach verboten, ja? Klare Kiste.<br/>„Willste auch in den Zuber?“</p><p>Ich schöpfe Wasser in die hohle Hand und spritze dich voll. Du fluchst verhalten und ziehst mich am Ohr. Dann trittst du hinter mich und nimmst mir die Seife ab. Noch eine Racheaktion oder -?</p><p>Es wird das Oder.</p><p>Sogar unsere stinknormale Seife hat was Besonderes, als du etwas davon auf meinem Kopf verteilst. Die leicht kreisenden Bewegungen fühlen sich gut an, und das kurze Streicheln über meinen Nacken noch besser. Könnte gerne alles länger dauern.</p><p>„Mach die Augen zu“, sagst du schließlich.</p><p>Du spülst meine Haare aus und dann ist schon alles vorbei. Wenn ich erst wieder auf dem Damm bin, ist ein richtiges Bad mit dir mehr als fällig …</p><p>Nach der Wärme des Wassers fröstle ich. Und stelle ohne große Freude fest, dass ich mich wirklich wieder hinlegen sollte –  nur so als Vorsorge gegens Umkippen. Du reichst mir ein Handtuch und musterst mich. Kein Grund für dich, unruhig zu sein. Ich lächle dich an.</p><p>Du schüttelst den Kopf, doch dein Mundwinkel zuckt.<br/>„Dickschädel … Ich kann dir noch vorlesen, wenn du willst. Und dann wird geschlafen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nebeneinander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war kaum zu vermeiden, manchmal andere zu spüren. Oberflächlichkeiten. Wenn sich im vollen Saloon jemand an mir vorbeidrängte. Oder beim Reiten, vor allem auf dem Trail. Auch mal nachts, als ich noch Lust auf so etwas hatte. Nichts Erinnerungswürdiges.</p><p>Irgendwie ist es anders, als du dich neben mich auf den Wagen setzt, und deine Schulter kurz an meiner reibt.</p><p>Anders, als ich dir nach dem ersten Kampf entgegenkomme, du vom Pferd absteigst und wir zusammen ein Stück gehen. Unsere Hände streifen einander.</p><p>Und anders, als wir viel später alleine zu zweit draußen liegen, wegen der zusätzlichen Wärme in nur eine Bettrolle gepresst, und ich mich entspanne und anspanne zugleich.</p><p>Ich würde da langsamer gehen. Aber du zerdenkst es nicht und nimmst mich mit. Und ich merke, dass es mir gefällt. Alles, was anders war und anders ist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mitbewohner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mir gefällt’s gar nicht übel, manchmal außer Haus zu übernachten. Früher war ich eh nichts anderes gewohnt. Und heute, wenn ich für die Arbeit unterwegs bin, geht’s manchmal nicht anders und hat fast was Nostalgisches. Schöner noch, wenn du dabei bist.</p><p>Nur sind es Zimmer, in denen vor uns schon Kerle in Massen waren, und daher …</p><p>„Zefix! Wie das juckt.“ Ich versuche, die kribbelnde Stelle an meinem Rücken zu erreichen.</p><p>„Lass mal sehen.“ Du setzt dich hinter mich aufs Bett und das Rätsel ist schnell gelöst. „Diese Mistviecher. Natürlich.“</p><p>Auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass man das nicht macht, tust du mir den Gefallen, leicht über die Bisse zu kratzen. Dann tränkst du dein Bandana mit Wasser aus der Waschschüssel und machst mir damit einen Umschlag. Kälte ist da echt nicht verkehrt.</p><p>„Habe ich auch schon welche?“, fragst du nach einer Weile.</p><p>Ja, die Geschichte ist noch nicht ausgestanden. Ein Königreich für ein flohfreies Zuhause.</p><p>Ich lass mir Zeit dabei, dich abzusuchen. Später werden wir unsere Klamotten auskochen und uns gründlicher als sonst schrubben – alles kein besonderes Vergnügen. Das hier hingegen …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reingezogen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier kommt auch dieses Projekt zum Ende. Meinen Dank an mcicioni für ihre unerschütterliche Treue &lt;3 Hoffe, auch dieses abschließende Ficlet gefällt dir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein heißes Bad war nicht das Schlimmste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich gönnte es mir manchmal, gerade nach einem langen Tag. Alles abwaschen, auch die Müdigkeit und selbst die Gedanken. Für eine kurze Weile. Denn sie hatten mich nur zu bald wieder. Schon wenn ich hinterher allein im Zimmer lag. Oder am nächsten Morgen. Wenn ich aufstehen und weitermachen musste. Irgendetwas. Irgendwie …</p><p>Heute kommt es immer darauf an. Morgens beeile ich mich mit dem Waschen; schaue nur, dass mein Gesicht halbwegs sauber ist. Wenn wir zur selben Zeit aufstehen, machst du es genauso. Aber wenn die Arbeit getan ist, oder an einem der seltenen freien Tage … Dann gönnen wir es uns manchmal, richtig zu baden.</p><p>Wir machen ordentlich Wasser über dem Kamin heiß, und dann gehst du zuerst in die Wanne. Oder ich. Wenn ich nicht drin bin, schrubbe ich deinen Rücken. Und nehme dir die Seife weg. Und gleite dir mit den Fingern durchs Haar, bevor ich es wasche.</p><p>Später setze ich mich zu dir. Wir haben gerade so genug Platz, aber es geht schon. Vor allem, wenn du mich berührst.</p><p>Du nimmst dir auch meinen Rücken vor, der Rest folgt durch dich und mich. Und gerade, als ich denke, dass wir so langsam herauskönnten – </p><p>„Ups, echt rutschig hier.“</p><p>Du ziehst mich leicht nach hinten, sodass ich halb in deinen Armen zu liegen komme. Und statt mich von dir loszumachen - immerhin ist das eine Wanne und kein Bett, und ich weiß auch nicht … - bemerke ich, wie mein Atem nach der ersten Überraschung ruhig geht. Und bleibe noch ein wenig so liegen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>